Eustace
Eustace is a character from the Police Acadamy Series. He has appeared in Police Acadamy: Search, Police Acadamy: Racers and Police Acadamy: Answers. He is a main character and has become one of the main villains of the series, taking the title from Renald. Background During the glory days of Team Rocket in Kanto and Johto Eustace was an advisor to Giovanni the great leader of Team Rocket however when Team Rocket was defeated by a young man named Gold Eustace was arrested for countless crimes against humanity and pokemon. Eustace was kept in a maximum security prison hidden deep within the mountains north of the Cerulean Cape. He remained here for nearly thirty years before there was a large breakout and he escaped. It is revealed in Police Acadamy: Answers that he grew up in Vermillion City in an apartment building where the construction site now stands it was here that he met his wife who he married and and had two children with who then gave him six grandchildren. His wife left him once she found out what he did for a living and didn't allow his son or daughter to see him this just drove him madder. His grandson Grant in an attempt to rebel found his Grandpa in prison. He tricked Grant into becoming a Nurse to get access to powerful pokemon and then break him out of prison. It worked and Grant operated a huge break out. Eustace picked on his grandson and drove him insane eventually. Eustace was once again alone and it seemed as though he had become mad. Pokemon Fearow The only pokemon that Eustace is seen using during the final boss battle of Police Acadamy: Search. The Fearow is very large and obediant. Fearow appeared as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers. He reappears to take Eustace away in Police Acadamy: Answers. Houndoom Houndoom appeared as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers and the Nintendo Wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X. As this is a spin off game it is unknown whether or not Eustace actually has a Houndoom. Absol Absol appeared as a bike in the Nintendo Wii Police Acadamy: Racer X. As this is a spin off game it is unknown whether or not Eustace actually has an Absol. Umbreon Umbreon appeared as a bike in the Nintendo Wii Police Acadamy: Racer X. As this is a spin off game it is unknown whether or not Eustace actually has an Umbreon. It could be noted that Sabrina has an Espeon as a bike in Racer X, the two pokemon are opposites and reflect the characters personalities, Umbreon is Dark while Espeon is Psychic. Police Acadamy Series Search Eustace's first apperance was as the final boss of Police Acadamy: Search where he was defeated by Jenny and her friends twice. Once when it was him and his items and once when he was atop his Fearow. Answers Eustace appears in Police Acadamy: Answers. He is found at the top of the construction site where he tells the player about his past and where they can find Renald, the girls let him go. Racers Series Racers Eustace appeared as a playable character in the Nintendo DS]] Racing game Police Acadamy: Racers. He was Heavy weight and his karts were Fearow and Houndoom. Racer X Eustace appears as a playable character in the Nintendo Wii Kart Racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X. He is a heavy weight character and is available from the start. Other Apperances Wrapped Up Eustace appears as the right hand man to Mother Brain in Wrapped Up. He is just as cunning as before and sets out for global domination with the mother brain. Iron and Amber are warned about him from Jenny however they fail to capture him after they defeat him. He is playable in multiplayer mode. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Police Acadamy Category:Males Category:Vined Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Humans